


Laws of Attraction

by BethRedus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I´m sorry, Lots of temper tantrums, Magical Lawyer AU, OC POV, the title´s just corny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethRedus/pseuds/BethRedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maude McKinley didn´t know what to expect when she became an intern at Britains most renown law firm. But it certainly was´t this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws of Attraction

Maude McKinley, eighteen years old and fresh out of Hogwarts was very much looking forward to her internship at a magical law firm. She had first expressed interest in magical law and a career in the magical law department at the ministry at career day in fifth year. The headmistress had raised her eyebrows, but nodded somewhat absentmindedly.  
The last day before she left Hogwarts, she had been called to the headmistress office. She was rather surprised, when instead of last minute head girl duties, professor McGonagall gave her a piece of parchment, with a date and time, and an address, offering a paid internship as a P.A. in a law firm owned by two of her former students.  
Maude had been absolutely delighted and had immediately begun organizing a flat in Diagon Alley  
She dressed in the long debated outfit and carefully put on a touch of make-up, before leaving her apartment and disapparating on her the front steps to reappear in Diagon Alley, right in front of Gringotts. She wobbled in her heels for a moment as she landed on the cobblestone, but straightened herself without falling.  
Squaring her shoulders, she looked about, marching down the rather empty street towards a certain address. Finally she found it, a large white building with grand oak doors with brass handles and brass numbers: Diagon Alley Nr. 15.  
She pushed open the doors and walked into a great atrium, her heels clacking on the white marble floor. Several witches and wizards, dressed in pale lilac and light grey robes, were running about, carrying stacks of parchment or files, clearly agitated by the loud voices and the unmistakeable hum of magic in the air.  
Suddenly a gust of wind burst through a pair of doors, letting them slam against the wall and sending various robes, hair and paper in disarray. Maude turned to see an adjacent office with several desks. A few unfortunate wizards and witches were bending over their work, muttering shield and silencing charms, desperately trying to reorganize the airborne papers, as the center of the hurricane, a woman and a man stood in the middle of the room shouting at each other. The man, he couldn´t have been older than twenty-five, was tall and pale, with fair hair, that fell slightly tousled over his eyes and dressed in an impeccable grey suit. He certainly was a looker.  
The woman, half a head shorter in heels than her opponent, was dressed equally professional in a blouse and pencil-skirt that hugged her curves very nicely. However her hair was escaping its pins, curling and sparking as her magic flickered around her, sending a small hurricane through the room.  
Both of their faces were flushed, eyes golden brown and silver grey flashing as they shouted at each other almost nose to nose.  
,,Why do you always have to make things hard for me, you git?! She shouted. ,,This isn´t yours to decide, so...”  
,,Shove off! The sign stays the way it is!”  
,,God dammit, I can bloody well change it if I want to. It´s my name we are talking about!” she seethed ,,You are being an complete ass! Look, I´ll bloody pay for the placard, but there will be no need...”  
,,Exactly Granger. There will be no need! Why on earth would you wan´t to be another Weasley in this world, when you could be a Granger.”  
,,This isn´t you decision!”  
,,Imagine, Malfoy and Weasley associates. Or Weasley and Malfoy associates. The horror. As if I´d ever associate with a Weasley.”  
,,Maaaalfoy...!” hissed warningly  
,,Granger?” he smirked.  
,,I am not going to keep my name, simply because you threw a hissy fit! I am marrying him so why shouldn´t I...”  
,,We´ve discussed your lack of taste before.”  
,,Shut it! I can do whatever I want! I can marry Ron, I can change my name, and I can most certainly change my name on that stupid placard!”  
,,Sweetling, you disappoint me.”  
,,Oh dear!” someone whispered ,,He´s using endearments again. Take cover!”  
,,You can do what you want, but you will always be Granger!” With that the man swept out of the door, through the atrium and disappeared outside. Utterly bewildered, Maude watched as the lilac and grey robed staff picked their work again, whilst the curly haired witch leaned fuming against the doorframe, her hair crackling and snapping with magical energy around her hear like a medusas snakes.  
Well, Maude decided. This was a law firm. Of course there would be cliental dispute occurring in its halls.  
Not wanting to be caught staring by the maddened witch, Maude quickly turned and approached the front desk.  
A asian looking witch looked up from her parchment.  
,,A moment please, dearest.”  
She finished scribbling her sentence and put the quill aside.  
,,Welcome to Granger and Malfoy associates. What can I do for you?”  
,,Hello, My name is Maude McKinley and I am here concerning the P.A. position...wait a minute! Granger and Malfoy?!?” she gaped at the receptionist, then at the now closed doors the scene had just take place behind. ,,That, those two just there were...?!”  
,,Yes, deary. Welcome to the madhouse.”


End file.
